When We're Together
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: "Have you ever thought about moving out of your dorm after this semester?" "Of course I have. But, I can't move back home right now. Mom and Mr. G have Rocky now and the last thing they need is thir 19 year old daughter, slash step daughter, to come live back at home." "You could move in with me."


**When We're Together**

 **By: SadieAnnabethMellark**

 **Summary:** "Have you ever thought abut moving out of your dorm after this semester?" "Of course I have. But, I can't move back home right now. Mom and Mr. G have Rocky now and the last thing they need is thir 19 year old daughter, slash step daughter, to come live back at home." "You could move in with me." 

**Disclaimer:** I'm just another one of those average people who don't, unfortunately, own The Princess Diaries. Sorry to get your hopes up. Although, I wish I was Meg Cabot. Have you seen her hair? It's fantastic...

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, November 18, Micheal's Apartment**_

"Have you ever thought about moving out of your dorm after this semester?" Micheal's question came out of nowhere; almost making me lose my train of thought as he came up behind me and wraped his arms around mye from behind, laying his chin on my shoulder as he hunched over me from the behind his couch. I had been busy typing away on Micheal's laptop that he had let me borrow, sending an email to my publisher about my proposal for a new book. My fingers stopped on the keys and I tilted my head back to look up at Micheal's sparkling brown eyes.

"Of course I have. But, I can't move back home right now. Mom and Mr. G have Rocky now and the last thing they need is thir 19 year old daughter, slash step daughter, to come live back at home." I smiled up at Micheal as he looked down at me with his deep brown eyes that were sucking me in.

"You could move in with me." Micheal's lips danced across mine in gentle caresses. His lips were so soft and intoxicating, I almost missed what he told me. Almost. I looked up at his with a surprised expression.

"Move in? With you? As in live here?" I sat up and spun around the couch to face him.

Michael's expression was light and filled with mirth, "Well, generally when you move in with someone, you tend to live with them." His expresion then turned nervous, "But, if you don't want to that's okay. I was just thinking that since you're here all the time and we've been together for over two years now and Sarah Lawrence is only like 2 stops from here and Colombia is three stops away and the lab in't to far away, neither is your publishers office and-" Here's something I had learned about Micheal over the years, as he got nervous, he seemed to ramble. Granted, he would make ingenious points during his nervous blathering and he was extremely handsome as he would fiddle with his fingers. And Michael could ramble for hours and hours, If I let him that is. I was never that cruel to my Michael though. And I would once again I would cut him off with a soft and sweet kiss to the lips. Ever since we had gotten back together the kisses had never stopped being a magical as those ones that we had shared on the carriage ride through our hometown of NYC. His lips were like the spark to my fuse; creating dazzaling fireworks of passion and romance; of safety and home and overwhelming love.

Micheal hummed lightly in the back of his throat as I pulled away, "You'd really let me come and live with you?"

"Of course. You're my girlfriend. Besides, I'd love to wake up and see your face everyday." Michael blushed lightly but his voice didn't waiver as he spoke and looking into his dark eyes, I knew that he meant what he said. I felt my eyes starting to fill with sentimental tears as I kissed him quickly once more, "So?" Micheal looked at me as he chewed on his lower lip, "What do you say?"

I nodded lightly as I spoke, "Yes. Yeah. I wanna be with you. All the time." Michael smiled widely as I spoke and kissed my lips once more, before chuckling with delight.

"Once the semester is over and we get back from Genovia, then we can get you settled in. Does that sound fair?" I nodded to his proposal as I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him, "We can get this place fixed up a little before then and you can slowly bring some things over here." I thought of slowly expanding my collection of belongings at Michael's; his bedroom closet slowly becoming fuller with overalls and tshirts, his bathroom holding the small bottle of perfume he had gotten me while in Japan, his sink being filled with twice as many dishes on a regular basis. To say the least, it was a warm beautiful thought.

The idea of constantly being with Micheal danced through my head. Rolling onto my side everymorning to see Micheal snoring softly against the pillow as he pulled me close to his body and spooned me. His face would be scruffy and unshaved, but I would be able to see him after he walked out of the bathroom in the morning, with just a towel around his waist. He'd be clean shaven and he'd smell so clean and so Micheal like. There might be some mornings he might even let me acompany him into the shower, letting me cuddle close to him under the water as he would help rince the soap subs from my hair, just like he does whenever I spend the night and have to get ready from class at his place the next morning. Hmmmm. That would definetly be a welcome addition to my daily life for sure.

But, I'd also be able to see Micheal when I was done with classe everyday. We might have to leave his place in a hurry during the morning, to make sure we caught the subway in time to get to where we had to be, class for me and Colombia University's Medical Center for him for his shift, but then we'd get to come home and see each other...everyday. We could cuddle on the couch and order in from Number One Noodle Son or from our favorite pizza place. I wouldn't have to have just a good night call or text, but a good night kiss everynight. And it wouldn't just end there, I would get to curl up in Micheal's strong embrace every night and we would get to lay comfortably in each others arms and talk softly about anything and everything. And while Micheal would whisper to me about his day of classes at Colombia or his shift at the Colombia University Medical Center, I could gently play with the ends of his soft chocolate hair.

I felt my eyes well with tears. I could spend everyday with Micheal for as long as we were together and since we're soulmates, that could be forever. God, the thought of being with Micheal forever.

"Babe," God, my heart still stopped for a few seconds everytime he called me that, "what's wrong? Are you not happy? If you don't wanna live here, you don't have-" I chuckled and I knew as soon as I looked up into Micheal's eyes, he was utterly confused.

I chuckled again, "I do. I do wanna live with you. I wanna see you everyday. I'm just thinking about being with you, because you make me so happy." I wiped at my eyes and smiled at Micheal lovingly. He smiled back and leaned down and kissed my eye lids softly.

"You make me even happier. I love you so much, Mia."

"I love you too Micheal." Then, I leaned up and brough his head gently towards mine, and I kissed him softly on the lips, showing him how much I truly meant what I said about loving him. Our lips mingled slowly at first and slowly our lips parted and our tongues got to know each other better as we explored each other's mouths. Even though I had explored Micheal's mouth more times than I can count, I could never be tired of exploring Micheal's mouth or even rasseling with his tonugue when things got a little more passionate. It was amazing how well we could fit together, like two missing jig saw pieces that finish the puzzle when put together. To be honest, Micheal was my lost peice, because with him, I could see everything clearly.

 **A/N: (** Okay, so this idea just plopped in my head randomly while I was re-reading Princess in Pink and I decided to write it. I am new to this corner of , and usually I write for the HP fandom, but I loved writing this little peice of fluff and I might write more chapters depending on how well this does and if I feel like it. I'm so excited for you guys to enjoy this and let me know what you all think. Love ya. Don't forget to R&R. Love always, S.A.M. :) **)**


End file.
